The prior art contains a number of injection site devices of an improved nature but none are believed to be concerned with the problem of protecting the fingers of medical personnel when they are inserting a needle such as a hypodermic syringe needle into the injection port of an injection site device in order to introduce or to remove a fluid. At the time of the introduction or removal of the fluid by the needle, the fingers of the medical professional are in the greatest jeopardy of being punctured since the medical professional typically holds the injection site device in one hand and the needle in the other in order to insert the needle into the entry port of the injection site device. All too often this procedure results in the medical professional suffering a self-inflicted accidental prick or puncture wound.
References of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,042 which teaches providing a shield for the needle cover of a disposable hypodermic syringe. The shield is provided on the needle cover in order that the needle of the disposable hypodermic syringe may be covered after use without danger of a puncture wound to the fingers. Other references of possible interest include U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,585 which discloses an improved injection site device wherein the injection port is provided with two spaced-apart pierceable diaphragms to prevent backflow of parenteral solution into the syringe. U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,661 discloses an injection site having an improved entry port for introduction of the hypodermic syringe needle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,767 describes a tubing injection site guard which permits a syringe needle to be inserted into a tube without subsequent leakage and which protects the operator from a puncture wound injury while inserting the needle. Also, Falgro International Corporation of Miami Beach, Florida manufactures a removable cylindrical guard which is intended to be positioned around the neck of a medication bottle to facilitate safe withdrawal of the medication therein by hypodermic syringe.